


that’s kinda gay bro

by kilrrclown



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hispanic Gon Freecs, Hispanic Leorio Paladiknight, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THEY R BOTH SO POWERFUL HELLO ???, Texting, bc I said so, chatfic, cursing, gon has adhd, kurapika goes by they/them :D, more characters might be introduced me thinks, no i am not projecting what r u talking abo—, probs angst idk yet ahaha, text fic, they get more chaotic as this progresses im sorry i didnt do that earlier im just dumb, theyre teens what do u expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilrrclown/pseuds/kilrrclown
Summary: doctor funky: KILLUA DID YUO GET a fUXCIMG PEICRINGsk8rgay69: haha yeadoctor funky: WHEN ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿sk8rgay69: this morning loldoctor funky: ?;$,&:&?&)&&)&;$:$,&:$(8:$,!;(&:8;&:!frog boye :]: :0000frog boye :]: WAITsk8rgay69: waitingfrog boye :]: was that the package u asked if u could send to my house ??frog boye :]: the one i brought this morning ???sk8rgay69: haha yeafrog boye :]: oh !!frog boye :]: well it looks cool killua !!!!!!!sk8rgay69: thank u 💅✨✨sk8rgay69: at least SOMEONE complimented me[caillou narrator voice] things get a little wild when killua adds his best friends to a group chat
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 41
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wherefore art thou leorio?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530920) by [kufe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/pseuds/kufe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so uhhhh this is my first chat fic ahaha,,,,:;,:..;,:,., i hope im doin everything right,,,, pls read “wherefore art thou leorio?” !!! its so good ??? it made me laugh so hard at like 3am when i first read it 😭  
> this also will contain written scenes so uh look out for those :]
> 
> anyways heres a key to the users in case anyone gets confused !!:
> 
> frog boye :] - gon  
> sk8rgay69 - killua  
> doctor funky - leorio  
> kurapikachu - kurapika  
> doc oc - ikalgo  
> Palm 💜 - palm
> 
> i hope u enjoy !!!

**New Chat**

**_sk8rgay69_ ** _added_ **_frog boye :], doctor funky,_ ** _and_ **_kurapikachu_ **

**_sk8rgay69_ ** _changed the chat name to “_ **_no hetties allowed_ ** _”_

  
  


**sk8rgay69** : sup fuckers

 **kurapikachu** : What is this and what do you want?

 **sk8rgay69** : damn cant a pal just make a gc for his friends n say hello ✋😔

 **kurapikachu** : Why now of all times?

 **kurapikachu** : I’m busy

 **sk8rgay69** : bc 😡

 **kurapikachu** : Aren't you supposed to be doing homework or something?

 **sk8rgay69** : i finished it right when i came home

 **sk8rgay69** : and busy with what its like 7pm

 **frog boye :]** : hello !!! :]

 **kurapikachu** : Talk to Gon instead. I gotta go

 **sk8rgay69** : i was going to anyways

 **sk8rgay69** : hey u never answered my question >:(

 **sk8rgay69** : fine fuck u too hoe

 **sk8rgay69** : um anyways how r u gon

 **frog boye :]** : good !! i just came back from a walk

 **sk8rgay69** : whatd u do on ur walk

 **frog boye :]** : i looked for frogs 👉👈

 **sk8rgay69** : as always

 **sk8rgay69** : did u find any

 **frog boye :]** : no :(

 **sk8rgay69** : wtf homophobia at its finest

 **frog boye :]** : 😔

 **sk8rgay69** : dw tmr after school we’ll go look for some

 **frog boye :]** : :DD !!!!!

 **doctor funky** : Ooo can I come

 **sk8rgay69** : no ur old

 **doctor funky** : Bitch

 **sk8rgay69** : pussy

 **kurapikachu** : And then you all wonder why I have my phone on Do Not Disturb .

 **frog boye :]** : kurapika !!!!!

 **kurapikachu** : Hi, Gon

 **sk8rgay69** : answer my question whore 🔫😾

 **kurapikachu** : I was studying

 **kurapikachu** : We have a quiz tomorrow

 **kurapikachu** : Leorio, shouldn’t you be studying as well?

 **doctor funky** : Wait fuck ur right

 **doctor funky** : Gotta blast 🤪

  
  


**sk8rgay69 & doc oc**

**doc oc** : hey dude

 **sk8rgay69** : yea ?

 **doc oc** : u wanna go see the new movie that came out??

 **doc oc** : tmr’s the last showing ://

 **sk8rgay69** : damn i was gonna hang out w gon,,,,,,,

 **sk8rgay69** : hmm,,,,,,i guess so

 **sk8rgay69** : sure me n gon can always hang out some other time

 **doc oc** : _woah_

 **doc oc** : _killua_ missing out on plans with _gon_?????

 **doc oc** : where am i rn what'd u do to killua 🔫

 **sk8rgay69** : stfu

 **sk8rgay69** : its not like he’ll ever like me back dude ✋😔

 **sk8rgay69** : ill just have to forget his stupid dumb beautiful face

 **sk8rgay69** : ,,,,,,,,

 **sk8rgay69** : ikalgo hes so pretty

 **doc oc** : i know killua

 **sk8rgay69** : n hes so cute :((

 **doc oc** : i know killua .

 **sk8rgay69** : he _looks_ for _frogs_ ikalgo

 **sk8rgay69** : _f r o g s_

 **sk8rgay69** : i mean i hate frogs but when he looks at one ,,,,,,,

 **sk8rgay69** : his eyes literally light up dude hes so cute

 **sk8rgay69** : he’s the epitome of wholesomeness

 **doc oc** : ur rambling killua

 **sk8rgay69** : i know im sorry

 **doc oc** : ur so whipped dude

 **sk8rgay69** : stfu

 **doc oc** : are u _sure_ u wanna skip out on ur plans with him?

 **sk8rgay69** : yes i need to get my mind off of his stupid pretty face

 **doc oc** : alright if u say so

 **doc oc** : should we get something to eat first?

 **sk8rgay69** : yessir

 **sk8rgay69** : wait we should go to the store across from ur house to get snacks

 **doc oc** : fuck yea babey lets go

* * *

**no hetties allowed**

**doctor funky** : Y’all I fucking Failed the quiz

 **sk8rgay69** : haha what a loser

 **doctor funky** : Fuck you

 **kurapikachu** : I told you to study but what did you do instead?

 **kurapikachu** : You left it for the last second.

 **doctor funky** : I asked you for help but all you said was “you sHoULdNt bE dEpEnDiNg oN mE fOr eVeRyThiNg” >:(

 **sk8rgay69** : wow such a good partner how romantic

 **doctor funky** : Oh shut up shouldn’t you be with Gon???

 **sk8rgay69** : im actually out w ikalgo rn

 **sk8rgay69** : we’re gonna go watch that new movie that came out a bit ago since it’s the last showing

 **doctor funky** : The one where the kid becomes a hunter or something??? To look for his dad?

 **sk8rgay69** : yea

 **doctor funky** : Damn u should’ve taken me with u I wanted to see it 😔

 **sk8rgay69** : sucks to suck 😋😋

  
  


**frog boye :] & sk8rgay69**

**frog boye :]** : killua !!!!!!!!

 **frog boye :]** : when are we gonna hang out ? it’s getting kinda dark :(

 **sk8rgay69** : wait fuck i forgot to tell u

 **sk8rgay69** : im out w ikalgo rn

 **frog boye :]** : oh

 **sk8rgay69** : yea im sorry

 **sk8rgay69** : i was so busy trying to sneak out that i forgot to mention it

 **sk8rgay69** : and yk how my parents are when i get home late

 **sk8rgay69** : sorry again

 **frog boye :]** : dont worry !! its fine

 **sk8rgay69** : tmr we’ll definitely go look for sum frogs !!!

 **frog boye :]** : alrighty :]

**Palm 💜 & frog boye :]**

**frog boye :]** : hey palm !!!

 **frog boye :]** : u wanna hang out ?

 **Palm 💜** : Sure!

 **frog boye :]** : :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed that,:;,.:;,::.,
> 
> heres some info on tha Bois™ just bc:
> 
> gon: gay n ace  
> killua: also gay  
> kurapika: ace n nonbinary  
> leorio: bi
> 
> \- they all go to the same high school just to make things easier (mostly for me 😔)
> 
> \- kurapika n leorio are sophomores while killua n gon are freshmen (aka kurapika n leorio are 15-16 n gon n killua are 14)
> 
> \- this is set like,,,,,somewhere halfway thru the school year
> 
> \- they’ve all known each other since middle school !!!!!!
> 
> \- kurapika sounds slightly like a bitch but i promise they’re gonna lighten up 😭
> 
> thank u for reading n lemme know if u guys wanna see more !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i tried making this chapter longer n i did word wise but like,,,,,,,,it still feels kinda short 😭😭 at least i tried  
> n oh !!! whats this ???? a written scene ?<$>?#>%? :000000  
> yea so i wrote like two whole pages of gon trying to catch a frog n killua being scared of it And being a gay disaster (which is kinda similar to the fic this was inspired by but i promise im not trying to copy i just wasnt thinking 😭) so uh i hope yall like it ♪(´▽｀)

**no hetties allowed**

**doctor funky** : KILLUA DID YUO GET a fUXCIMG PEICRING

 **sk8rgay69** : haha yea

 **doctor funky** : WHEN ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

 **sk8rgay69** : this morning lol

 **doctor funky** : ?;$,&:&?&)&&)&;$:$,&:$(8:$,!;(&:8;&:!

 **frog boye :]** : :0000

 **frog boye :]** : WAIT

 **sk8rgay69** : waiting

 **frog boye :]** : was that the package u asked if u could send to my house ??

 **frog boye :]** : the one i brought this morning ???

 **sk8rgay69** : haha yea

 **frog boye :]** : oh !!

 **frog boye :]** : well it looks cool killua !!!!!!!

 **sk8rgay69** : thank u 💅✨✨

 **sk8rgay69** : at least SOMEONE complimented me

 **doctor funky** : It looks nice

 **sk8rgay69** : thanks boo 😽

 **doctor funky** : It makes you look Extra Gay

 **sk8rgay69** : oh stfu like ur not a whole ass TWUNK

 **doctor funky** : Bitch

 **frog boye :]** : arent ur parents gonna,,,,,,, k word you

 **sk8rgay69** : not if they dont find out 😼😼😼

 **frog boye :]** : killua 👉👈

 **sk8rgay69** : hm ?

 **frog boye :]** : could u give me a piercing 🥺👉👈

 **sk8rgay69** : no .

 **sk8rgay69** : i dont want u to get in trouble w mito

 **frog boye :]** : 😔

* * *

**sk8rgay69 & doctor funky**

**sk8rgay69** : ok so milluki found out

 **doctor funky** : Shit are you alright??

 **sk8rgay69** : yea he just threatened to tell our parents if i didnt get him a fuckin figurine or whatever

 **doctor funky** : Shit dude

 **sk8rgay69** : leorio dont worry im fine

 **doctor funky** : Right right

 **doctor funky** : Just

 **doctor funky** : Let me know if anything bad happens alright?

 **sk8rgay69** : yea yea i will

 **sk8rgay69** : u worry too much grandpa

 **doctor funky** : Oh shut up

**frog boy :] & sk8rgay69**

**frog boye :]** : fROG TIME FROG TIME

 **sk8rgay69** : yea yea i hEARD u im coming over rn

 **frog boye :]** : :DDDDD

 **sk8rgay69** : please calm down

 **frog boye :]** : i cant !!!!!!!!!!!! im too excited !!!!!!!!!!

 **frog boye :]** : ive been wanting to catch frogs with u for a while killua :D

 **sk8rgay69** : dumbass

 **sk8rgay69** : why didnt u ask before then ??

 **frog boye :]** : because i didnt think u would want to 👉👈

 **sk8rgay69** : WHAT why not

 **frog boye :]** : idk u just give off a big “i dont like frogs” vibe

 **sk8rgay69** : ok i do not _not_ like frogs

 **sk8rgay69** : theyre,,,,,,,cool

 **sk8rgay69** : i think

 **frog boye :]** : ok ok whatever just hurry up !!!!!!!!!

 **sk8rgay69** : aLRIGHT im going

Gon wandered along the river he’d been around since he was little in hope to find a slippery, jumpy creature with Killua following closely behind him. They chatted and asked about how certain classes were going for the other, since they didn’t have those together. In the middle of babbling about not understanding algebra, Gon stopped in his tracks, surveying the river for something that caught his eye. He jumped and exclaimed.

“Look, Killua!” He rushed over to the riverside, slowing down to approach the creature carefully, as if not to disturb its peace. He knew how to carefully pick up a frog, so he did as he had learned. Gon dipped his hands into the river, making sure they were wet to equip the frog, and crouched down close. He slowly moved closer and closer until his hands quickly darted forward and grabbed the creature. He turned over to Killua, whose eyes were wide in awe.

“Killua, c’mere! Look at him!” The Zoldyck slowly walked over in caution.

“How did you just...?” He looked down at the frog in Gon’s hands, then back up at the tanned boy himself.

“How’d I what?” He looked at the taller boy quizzically, his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Just...pick it up? You did it with such ease,” Killua subconsciously put his arms behind his head.

“I don’t know...practice I guess?”

“How do you...? Nevermind,” The white-haired boy stood as he watched the tanned boy look down playfully at the frog in his hands. He stared in awe as the shorter boy delicately stroked the frog.

“Here!” Gon exclaimed softly. “Pet him!” He outstretched his arms far enough for Killua to be face to face with the creature. “Make sure your hands are wet though.”

“Why’s that?” He took a small step backwards, as to make space between him and the slimy companion.

“Oh, it’s just so the frog doesn’t get hurt! Oils from our skin can hurt them,” Gon jutted out his bottom lip in a small pout as he lightly tapped the frog’s head, the frog blinking in response.

“Alright, whatever you say frog master,” Killua teased as he made his way over to the river and dipped his hands in the water, mimicking his best friend’s past movements. He shook off most of the excess water dripping from his hand and made his way back to face the speckled critter. It blinked at Killua which sorta freaked him out but he wasn’t going to admit to it because _it’s just a little tap. Nothing’s gonna go wrong._

And oh _boy_ did something go wrong.

A small fruit fly flew close to the pale boy’s face and as he was trying to swat it away, the frog caught sight of it. The creature shuffled in Gon’s hands, trying to get into a comfortable position to catch its prey.

As Killua gulped and anxiously brought his hand closer and closer to the frog, the critter shot its tongue towards the fruit fly and jumped off towards the albino boy. He fell to the ground with a _thud_ with the frog calmly sitting on his chest.

“GET IT OFF ME!” He shrieked. Gon could hardly contain himself when he fell to the ground in giggles, holding his sides and rolling around in the grass. Killua’s anxiousness had slightly disappeared almost immediately at the sound of his best friend’s laughter ringing in his ears.

“Killua!” Gon’s giggles were slowly dying out. “Why didn’t you just tell me you _were_ afraid of frogs? I wouldn't have tried to make you pet it!” He tried to pout but his smile kept seeping through.

“I didn’t want you to feel bad! Now _please_ get it off!”

“Okay, okay, hold still,” The shorter boy ran over to the Zoldyck and repeated the movements he made before when he first caught the frog. “You can go off now,” He whispered gently to the frog as he strolled over to the side of the river and let the frog freely jump off from his cupped hands. “Now,” He walked over to the albino boy who was still lying on the ground and outstretched his hand. “Do you wanna get up or not?”

Killua didn’t realize he was staring until the other was right in front of him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and grabbed onto the outstretched arm. “Yeah, yeah,” Gon pulled Killua up and they were back to their original positions. “You sure do know a lot about frogs though, Gon,” Killua said as he wiped off stray, wet clippings of grass from his hoodie.

“Well, duh! Why wouldn’t I? I’ve always wanted one as a pet, so I’ve done a lot of research to make sure I get everything right! I even asked Mito but,” His smile morphed into a small frown. “She said she’ll ‘think about it’ which is usually codename for ‘no’.”

The Zoldyck noticed the change in mood so he tried to cheer the other up, “Hey, Gon, don’t worry! You’re gonna get one soon.” He tapped his chin in thought, “I know! When we’re older and finally move out, I’ll get you a frog.” He tilted his head up with a smug expression, putting his hands on his hips.

“Really?!”

“Why not?”

“Killua!” Gon tackled the other into a hug that ended with both of them on the ground. “You’re the best!” He muffled into the ground, hugging his best friend tighter.

The Zoldyck’s face became beet red as he struggled to push the other off of him. “Get off me, dumbass!” Gon rolled off on his back and giggled in response. “You can’t just say shit like that!” Killua crossed his arms to his chest.

“Oh? Why not?” The dark-haired boy replied with a pout.

“Because I said so,” The pale boy looked away from the other and decidedly stared at a patch of grass instead. “And it’s embarrassing,” He scratched his head in order to distract the other from his flushed cheeks. It didn’t work as Gon had already caught his red ears and smiled, light pink dusting his cheeks as well.

“Hey, Killua,” The dark-haired boy said softly.

“Yeah?” Killua looked up expectantly.

“Thanks!”

“Eh?! For what? I didn’t do anything!”

“That’s not true!” Gon stuck his tongue out and turned his head back to where it was to stare at the grass. When he looked back up, his eyes were flooded with sincerity. “Thank you for just...being you!” And smiled. The same smile that stopped Killua’s heart for days on end. The same smile that wouldn’t let Killua _breathe_ for every millisecond he looked. The same smile that reminded the albino boy of his feelings for his best friend and how he had to forget about them because it was _never going to happen._

“Idiot. I just said don’t say shit like that!” He shoved the tanned boy playfully. “It’s embarrassing!” He scowled.

“My bad!” Gon scratched his head and stuck out his tongue sheepishly.

Killua’s expression shifted from a scowl, to a soft, genuine smile, to a smug grin. A sequence so fast, you had to have been paying attention.

“First one back has to buy the other chocolate!”

“Killua! I don’t have any money left!”

“Well, guess you gotta figure something out!” And with that, Killua raced off towards his best friend’s house, leaving said best friend behind to catch up as best he could.

* * *

**sk8rgay69 & doc oc**

**doc oc** : hey howd ur date w gon go 👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨

 **sk8rgay69** : sTFU IT WASNT A DATE

 **doc oc** : uh huh yea sure ok

 **sk8rgay69** : i will Destroy ur shins when i see u tmr

 **doc oc** : cant wait 😩

 **sk8rgay69** : god ur so fucking weird

 **doc oc** : u still love me tho ;)

 **sk8rgay69** : uh huh keep telling urself that

 **doc oc** : ok but seriously what did u guys do

 **sk8rgay69** : he caught a frog

 **doc oc** : how ?#?@$”$?

 **sk8rgay69** : wdym how ??? he just like,,,,grabbed it

 **doc oc** : w hIS BARE HANDS ##$>?#@$>@#?#

 **sk8rgay69** : yea ???????? how tf else would u catch a frog

 **doc oc** : idk ?>:#”#@:%> with a net or smt ?@#$>#^<?>%#

 **doc oc** : ok but i get why u like him dude thats attractive as FUCK

 **sk8rgay69** : .

 **sk8rgay69** : goodbye

 **doc oc** : oh wait

 **doc oc** : there was smt i was gonna tell u

 **sk8rgay69** : was it important ?

 **doc oc** : i mean kinda ?? i thought u wouldve cared abt it

 **doc oc** : smt abt palm

 **sk8rgay69** : what abt her ??

 **doc oc** : it was smt like how she’s looking at gon now ?? kinda weird

 **sk8rgay69** : oh

 **doc oc** : yea

 **doc oc** : i hope theres nothing going on between them

 **sk8rgay69** : yea me too

 **doc oc** : u alright bro ?

 **sk8rgay69** : yea why wouldn’t i be?

 **doc oc** : ik how u like,,,,like him

 **doc oc** : so just makin sure

 **doc oc** : gotta take care of tha homies yk 👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨

 **sk8rgay69** : yea whatever

 **sk8rgay69** : see u at school tmr

 **doc oc** : see ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikalgo is homiesexual confirmed 🔥
> 
> mini shameless plug but i have a killugon social media au on twitter if u guys wanna check that out ψ(｀∇´)ψ [!!!!](https://twitter.com/ENBYKlLLUA/status/1284491663860211719?s=20)
> 
> but um i hope u guys enjoyed n ill try to have a consistent schedule maybe like every two mondays or tuesdays we'll see TvT
> 
> thanks for reading (´,,• •,,)/♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting earlier bc i ended up finishing this before expected :^) b im really happy w how this chap came out 🥺👉👈  
> im so happy u guys r enjoying this so far !!!! all the comments make me so giddy aahdjshfsj pls keep leaving those 🥺
> 
> introducing:  
> alluka (◡‿◡✿) as alluka !!!! (kinda obvious but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> hope u guys enjoy :D !!!

**no hetties allowed**

**frog boye :]** : baseball tryouts

 **frog boye :]** : baseball tryoUTS

 **frog boye :]** : baSEBALL TRYOUTS

 **sk8rgay69** : BASEBALL TRYOUTS

 **frog boye :]** : wait r u trying out too :00

 **sk8rgay69** : no i just wanted to yell w u

 **frog boye :]** : oh

 **frog boye :]** : r u guys gonna come watch :D

 **sk8rgay69** : fuck yea

 **doctor funky** : Oh uh

 **doctor funky** : We can’t

 **frog boye :]** : we ?

 **doctor funky** : Yeah :( Kurapika and I can’t go see you try out

 **frog boye :]** : aw why not :(

 **kurapikachu** : Leorio has to retake the test remember?

 **kurapikachu** : He needs good grades if he wants to Actually become a doctor you know

 **doctor funky** : Hey I TRIED >:(

 **kurapikachu** : Yeah, not your hardest.

 **frog boye :]** : #*$_#@*$(_#@*$#@_%#$

 **sk8rgay69** : BAHAHAHAHA

 **sk8rgay69** : shit on by ur own partner

 **sk8rgay69** : how does it feel

 **doctor funky** : Painful

 **doctor funky** : But at least I have a partner

 **sk8rgay69** : .

 **sk8rgay69** : yk what ?

 **sk8rgay69** : this is SLANDER

 **sk8rgay69** : this gc is a freakshow i literally dont respect any of u people

 **sk8rgay69** : i am Done .

**_sk8rgay69_ ** _left_

**doctor funky** : Overdramatic ass

 **frog boye :]** : BAHAHHSDHSKJFHKJD

 **doctor funky** : I don’t know why ur laughing Gon

 **frog boy :]** : 😳

 **frog boy :]** : what r u implying

 **doctor funky** : U know what I’m implying >:)

 **frog boye :]** : ur lucky i cant see u rn or else i wouldve kicked ur shins >:(

 **doctor funky** : Haha

 **doctor funky** : Wait shit Pika remind me to stay away from Gon

 **kurapikachu** : No ✨

 **doctor funky** : Wtf

 **doctor funky** : U remember what happened last time right??

 **kurapikachu** : Haha yeah you were limping for two days

 **doctor funky** : That’s not funny!!!!! It really hurt :(

 **frog boye :]** : killua wouldnt stop making fun of u for having weak old man shins

 **frog boye :]** : speaking of killua

**_frog boye :]_ ** _added_ **_sk8rgay69_ **

**frog boye :]** : welcome back !!!!!!!!!!!

 **sk8rgay69** : took u long enough

 **doctor funky** : ANYWAYS

 **doctor funky** : Good luck Gon!

 **doctor funky** : We’ll cheer u on from afar!!

 **sk8rgay69** : oh yea pika y cant u go ?

 **kurapikachu** : Leorio asked me to go with him

 **sk8rgay69** : awh is tha wittwe baby scawed 🥺🥺

 **doctor funky** : Pika I will literally PAY u to shut up

 **kurapikachu** : Hmm...

 **kurapikachu** : How much?

 **doctor funky** : $5

 **kurapikachu** : Make it $10 and some ice cream

 **doctor funky** : Ugh fine

 **frog boye :]** : what the heck !!!!

 **doctor funky** : Language Gon

 **frog boye :]** : sorry h*ck

 **frog boye :]** : killua never pays me to shut up :(

 **sk8rgay69** : thats bc it wouldnt matter if i did

 **sk8rgay69** : ud just keep talking

 **frog boye :]** : booooooo >:(

 **frog boye :]** : this is homophobia

 **sk8rgay69** : gon we’re literally all gay

 **doctor funky** : Except for me 😎

 **sk8rgay69** : yea yea u bi disaster

 **doctor funky** : I BREATHED .

 **doctor funky** : Ok ok no more arguing in the group chat

 **doctor funky** : U guys should get going!

 **doctor funky** : We’ll watch u during practice Gon >:)

 **frog boye :]** : assuming i make the team 😔

 **sk8rgay69** : wtf do u mean “assuming” !!!!!!!!!!!

 **sk8rgay69** : ur gonna make the team 😡

 **sk8rgay69** : im gonna cheer for u all the way

 **doctor funky** : 😳

 **kurapikachu** : 😳

 **sk8rgay69** : what

 **doctor funky** : Nothing 😁

 **sk8rgay69** : gOD u guys r so weird

 **sk8rgay69** : just go retake ur dumb test or whatever

 **doctor funky** : Alrightyy

 **doctor funky** : Sorry again we can’t see u try out Gon

 **frog boye :]** : dont worry !!! its fine (^◇^；)

 **kurapikachu** : See you guys later then

* * *

_Crack!_

The bat hits the ball and falls with a _thud_. With that, Gon’s off. From under a tree, which provided shade from the beaming sun, Killua saw Gon race towards first base, then second, third, all the way back to home base.

_“HOME RUN!”_

The second after those words were shouted, everyone began cheering and the Zoldyck could see everyone patting Gon’s back with several ‘good job’s’. The corners of his lips rose slightly as he looked at the dark-haired boy, who had one of the brightest smiles lighting up his face.

_“Killua!”_

In the blink of an eye, Gon raced towards the fence that separated the two. He came as close to the fence as possible, gripping onto it with one hand while he panted, out of breath from running.

“Did you see that Killua?! I hit my first home run!” He exclaimed between breaths. Small beads of sweat rolled down his face, making him slightly reflective of the sun.

“Yeah, I saw. It was great.” Killua replied with amusement.

A comfortable silence drifted between the two as they looked at the other with such peaceful ease. Gon was the first to speak after a bit.

“You don’t have sunscreen right? Are you alright there in the sun?”

“No, I don’t have any, but it’s fine you don’t have to worry,” Killua chuckled. “The shade’s enough.”

“Are you sure? I can ask Mito to bring some if you’d like!”

“Gon, it’s fine don’t worry! Now go on, they’re calling you!”

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Gon hadn’t even noticed the calls from his possibly soon-to-be teammates, he was too busy wondering if Killua was paying attention to him. He turned to walk to the group but turned back for a quick second. “Cheer me on, okay?” And winks.

He fucking _winks._

The pale boy sat and stared at the other in slight awe. After a couple seconds of processing what the shorter boy had just done, heat immediately flushed Killua’s face and ears and he shot his stare to a patch of grass next to him, turning his head sharply before replying.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Gon giggled at the sight of red on the tips of Killua’s ears, waving a little as he jogged off into the direction of the rest of the group.

**sk8rgay69 & alluka (◡‿◡✿)**

**sk8rgay69** : he winekd at mr

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : what???

 **sk8rgay69** : allika he fuckifn winekd at me

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : language brother

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : also

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : who?

 **sk8rgay69** : u kNOW EHO

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : gon??

 **sk8rgay69** : yae

 **sk8rgay69** : what do i fo

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : well for starters, calm down and type correctly

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : second, where are u rn??

 **sk8rgay69** : im watching him at baseball tryouts

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : oh god

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : what’d he say!!!!

 **sk8rgay69** : he said “cheer me on would ya”

 **sk8rgay69** : what do i do

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : oh god

 **sk8rgay69** : u already said that

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : i know i just

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : dont know what to say???????

 **sk8rgay69** : thats so helpful thank u alluka

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : oh shut it brother

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : u really got it bad huh

 **sk8rgay69** : yea what abt it ✋😔

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : nothing just

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : u guys are hopeless 🤦♀️

 **sk8rgay69** : whats that supposed to mean

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : u’ll find out soon enough

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : now go

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : go cheer on ur bf !!!!!!!!!

 **sk8rgay69** : ur lucky ur cute or else i wouldve tackled u

 **alluka (◡‿◡✿)** : :3

* * *

**no hetties allowed**

**doctor funky** : Gon!! How did tryouts go??

 **frog boye :]** : it went really good :DD we’re waiting for the results to come out !!

 **frog boye :]** : i hit a home run !!!!!!!

 **doctor funky** : THATS MY BOY

 **doctor funky** : Did Killua cheer u on like he said he would?

 **frog boye :]** : yea !!!!!

 **doctor funky** : Did he distract you at all??

 **frog boye :]** : LEORIO &?,&?&;&?&

 **frog boye :]** : WHAT DOES THAT IMPLY

 **sk8rgay69** : yea leorio what does that imply ??????????

 **doctor funky** : Oh nothing u guys are thinking way too much about it hahahahaha

 **sk8rgay69** : pika come get ur mans

 **kurapikachu** : I have decided I do not claim him.

 **doctor funky** : PIKA ?&,&?;& NOT U TOO

 **sk8rgay69** : haha owned again by ur own partner

 **doctor funky** : Like I’ve said before, at least I have a partner .

 **sk8rgay69** : i hate it here

 **frog boye :]** : wow this chat took a turn

 **frog boye :]** : anyways !!!!!!

 **frog boye :]** : ill let u guys know when i get the results !!!!!

 **doctor funky** : Alrightyyyyy

 **kurapikachu** : Good luck again, Gon

 **frog boye :]** : thank u pika :^]

* * *

**RESULTS ARE POSTED!**

If you see your name, please report to our first practice on Wednesday! Good luck everyone :)

\- Gon Freecss

(and more obviously i just didnt know who else to add 😔)

  
  


**frog boye :] & sk8rgay69**

**frog boye :]** : KILLUA !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **frog boye :]** : I MADE THE TEAM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **frog boye :]** : AAAAAAAAAAA

 **frog boye :]** : wait its 2am i should be more quiet

 **frog boye :]** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **frog boye :]** : ᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃ

 **frog boye :]** : oh right !!!!!!

 **frog boye :]** : i wanted to thank u for encouraging and cheering me on today !! 👉👈

 **frog boye :]** : it made me feel a lot more at ease !!!!

 **frog boye :]** : i dont think i wouldve made the team without u :D

 **frog boye :]** : so thank u again !!!!!

 **frog boye :]** : <333333

* * *

**frog boye :] & sk8rgay69**

**sk8rgay69** : idiot

 **sk8rgay69** : u cant just ?&;&?&;

 **sk8rgay69** : whatever

 **sk8rgay69** : ur welcome though

 **sk8rgay69** : im glad u made the team

 **sk8rgay69** : i told u u would yk 😡

 **sk8rgay69** : u deserve it

 **sk8rgay69** : .

 **sk8rgay69** : uhh its getting very late so im gonna go try to sleep

 **sk8rgay69** : gn again

 **sk8rgay69** :

  
  
**sk8rgay69** : <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet yall didnt expect That huh  
> n e wayz chap 4 is on its way !!!! hope u guys have a great day :^] (that rhymed wow)  
> thank u for reading !!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctor funky: Pika what else would you do if it wasn’t illegal ????
> 
> kurapikachu: Um,, probably steal a car or something idk
> 
> sk8rgay69: can u even drive ????
> 
> doctor funky: Yes but VERY badly
> 
> doctor funky: Last time I let them drive they almost crashed into a streetlight ,,
> 
> kurapikachu: And I’d do it again
> 
> frog boye :]: BAP BAP BAP BAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE ?!(&?&?&?&,&? my motivation 2 write in general went 📉📉📉 even tho writing this gives me SO much serotonin 😞 so uhh yea thanks 4 waiting 😁👍 
> 
> also sorry its a bit shorter than usual, i wanted 2 get smt out as soon as i could bc im currently workin on a bIGGER fic that im so excited 2 write !!!!!! ive been dYING 2 write smt like it 4 so long so its gna b a bit til the next update !!!  
> but um this was v long apologies n i hope u guys enjoy this dumb lil chap !!

**no hetties allowed**

**doctor funky** : Psst

 **doctor funky** : PSST

 **sk8rgay69** : WHAT WE’RE IN CLASS

 **doctor funky** : Haha loser I’m at lunch

 **sk8rgay69** : ok and ?????????

 **frog boye :]** : killua !!!!!! get off ur phone >:(

 **frog boye :]** : bisky’s gonna take it away again !!!!

 **sk8rgay69** : ur such a HYPOCRITE ur on ur own phone rn ?????

 **kurapikachu** : Both of you please pay attention to class

 **kurapikachu** : Gon especially

 **kurapikachu** : Aunt Mito won’t let you continue to participate on the baseball team if you get bad grades

 **frog boye :]** : oh yea

 **frog boye :]** : bye bye :^)

 **doctor funky** : I just wanted to ask you guys what you were planning for spring break 💔

 **sk8rgay69** : why didnt u wait until later ?&?$?&;&?

 **doctor funky** : Because I’m BORED

 **doctor funky** : Pika got their schedule changed up so now we don’t have lunch together :(

 **sk8rgay69** : boo hoo

 **doctor funky** : You are lucky you’re in class rn or else I would’ve kicked your ass into next week

 **doctor funky** : SPRING BREAK PLANS

 **doctor funky** : What have we got?!

 **sk8rgay69** : ugh u reminded me that i have to spend a week w my f*mily

 **doctor funky** : Oh god

 **sk8rgay69** : yea its gonna be really annoyinggg

 **sk8rgay69** : we’re probs gonna go somewhere where i wont have any service so im not gonna be on :/

 **doctor funky** : That sucks dude

 **sk8rgay69** : yep

 **sk8rgay69** : i mean its just a week tho so its gonna fly by

 **doctor funky** : What about you Gon?

 **frog boye :]** : huh ?

 **frog boye :]** : oh !!

 **frog boye :]** : im gonna hang out with knuckle n palm !!!!

 **doctor funky** : Oh?

 **doctor funky** : I understand Knuckle, but Palm??

 **doctor funky** : She kinda creeps me out ngl

 **frog boye :]** : shes actually really nice !!!!!

 **frog boye :]** : knuckle introduced me to her a while back

 **frog boye :]** : me n her hung out the other day n it was really fun :D

 **frog boye :]** : i think we’re gonna go to the beach or smt

 **doctor funky** : Sounds like fun

 **doctor funky** : Where’d Killua go??

 **frog boye :]** : killuaaaaaaa

 **frog boye :]** : i know ur ignoring me i can see u staring at ur phone >:(

 **sk8rgay69** : bisky looked at me

 **frog boye :]** : killua,,,bisky’s been looking at the board for 10 minutes

 **sk8rgay69** : i swear i saw her look at me

 **sk8rgay69** : OH GODNOH FUCK HERE SHE COEMS

 **sk8rgay69** : FU;!2

 **frog boye :]** : OH NO SHES COMING FOR ME TOO

 **doctor funky** : Rip Gon and Killua

 **doctor funky** : Fly high buds ✊😔🕊🙏🥀

 **kurapikachu** : Now what the hell happened while I was gone .

**kurapikachu & doctor funky**

**kurapikachu** : Sigh

 **kurapikachu** : Where are they?

 **doctor funky** : Detention

 **doctor funky** : Bisky is so cruel

 **doctor funky** : Our boys can never rest 😔💔

 **kurapikachu** : Yeah, yeah

 **kurapikachu** : I warned them so it serves them right

 **kurapikachu** : How much longer?

 **doctor funky** : Like 30 minutes??

 **kurapikachu** : That’s not much

 **kurapikachu** : You still owe me ice cream so uh..

 **doctor funky** : Ugh fine

 **kurapikachu** : >:)

**no hetties allowed**

**sk8rgay69** : where r u guys

 **sk8rgay69** : u were supposed to pick us up >:(

 **frog boye :]** : yea !!!! what happened ???

 **kurapikachu** : We went to get ice cream

 **frog boye :]** : WITHOUT US ??? :((

 **kurapikachu** : Don’t worry

 **kurapikachu** : We got you guys some as well

 **frog boye :]** : :D

 **sk8rgay69** : ok now can u guys please hurry up

 **sk8rgay69** : my moms gonna go ballistic if im not home in like 10 minutes

 **kurapikachu** : Alright, alright we’re outside

* * *

**no hetties allowed**

**kurapikachu** : Did you guys enjoy the ice cream?

 **frog boye :]** : yes !! it was really good :D

 **sk8rgay69** : yea thanks

 **frog boye :]** : oh yea !

 **frog boye :]** : pika what are ur spring break plans :0

 **frog boye :]** : we were talking about it earlier n i was curious !!

 **kurapikachu** : Oh nothing much really

 **kurapikachu** : I’m just going to be working a job for some extra money

 **frog boye :]** : ooo :0

 **frog boye :]** : where r u gonna work ?

 **kurapikachu** : At the library !

 **kurapikachu** : You guys could come visit if you’d like

 **frog boye :]** : :000 thatd be so cool !!!!!!

 **sk8rgay69** : dang i cant im stuck w my family for the week 😔

 **frog boye :]** : boooooooo 👎👎

 **kurapikachu** : If it wasn’t illegal, I’d kidnap you and take you to my apartment 💔

 **sk8rgay69** : i WISH but its fine honestly

 **sk8rgay69** : its just a week itll fly by

** **frog boye :] & sk8rgay69** **

**sk8rgay69** : speaking of my family

 **sk8rgay69** : could u n mito mayhaps take care of alluka while we’re gone ?

 **sk8rgay69** : my family will most likely not even _bother_ to take her so she’d just be alone at home

 **frog boye :]** : :000

 **frog boye :]** : definitely !!!!

 **frog boye :]** : i love hanging out w her :D

 **sk8rgay69** : thats nice

 **sk8rgay69** : she actually talks abt u a lot

 **sk8rgay69** : im glad to see my 2 favorite people get along so well

 **frog boye :]** : AWWW

 **frog boye :]** : im one of ur favorite people 🥺

 **sk8rgay69** : yea shut up

 **sk8rgay69** : ur my SECOND favorite though

 **sk8rgay69** : alluka’s first 💅✨

 **frog boye :]** : i mean fair but ow 💔

 **sk8rgay69** : anyways im glad u agreed

 **sk8rgay69** : i wouldnt trust any of those 2 weirdos near alluka

 **sk8rgay69** : i dont want them to taint her

 **frog boye :]** : killua >:(

 **sk8rgay69** : im JOKING but yea thanks

 **frog boye :]** : np !!!

 **frog boye :]** : anything for _my_ fave person :]

 **sk8rgay69** : ugh ur so GROSS

 **sk8rgay69** : i regret telling u now

 **frog boye :]** : mwahahaha

 **frog boye :]** : u will never hear the end of it >:)

**no hetties allowed**

**doctor funky** : Pika what else would you do if it wasn’t illegal ????

 **kurapikachu** : Um,, probably steal a car or something idk

 **sk8rgay69** : can u even drive ????

 **doctor funky** : Yes but VERY badly

 **doctor funky** : Last time I let them drive they almost crashed into a streetlight ,,

 **kurapikachu** : And I’d do it again

 **frog boye :]** : BAP BAP BAP BAP

 **sk8rgay69** : ok THATS enough chaotic energy for tonight im going 2 sleep goodbye

 **frog boye :]** : night night !!!

 **kurapikachu** : Goodnight :)

 **doctor funky** : Goodnight you fuckers

 **doctor funky** : You better sleep

 **kurapikachu** : No promises 😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea as ive stated in the notes at the top, im workin on a way bigger fic (that is not multichapter might i add bc if i write another multichapter fic i will not hesitate 2 delete my ao3 acc n every other writing acc i have in general 😀) n im SO SOSOSOOOOO excited 2 work on it !!!!!!!!!!!!! (if u guys want a hint its fantasy related *tucks hair behind ear*) SO YEA im super excited 4 that so if updates 4 this r delayed u now know y !!!!!
> 
> also school is gna start vv soon 4 me so thatll also delay updates n just like writing in general bc ill b even mORE drained 😞 school sux man 👎
> 
> im also vv active on twt if u wanna see me scream abt dumb shit or just dm me !! (i dont bite i promise i love talking to u guys 😞👉👈) its [@enbyklllua](https://mobile.twitter.com/enbyklllua) :] (not a promo shut UP *looks around nervously*)
> 
> but as always thank u SO much 4 reading 🥺 !!!!! all ur comments make me so giddy so if u could, pls leave more of those 🥺👉👈  
> ilu all so much MWAH thank u 💘💘
> 
> also not that it matters but i laughed so hard at my own joke aka gon saying BAP BAP BAP BAP bc i just watched a tiktok for reference n good god never watch tiktoks at 3am i laughed so hard  
> ok bye bye !!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI sorry i d worded take this short chap while i work on the next one (i didnt expect it 2 get kinda deep i basically gave pika a vague, accidental backstory Whoops)
> 
> also if they have diff typing styles no they dont u didnt see it they’ve always typed like that what r u talking abt 🙄 /j /lh

**no hetties allowed**

**kurapikachu** : u guys ever just....

**kurapikachu** : wanna commit a crime

**doctor funky** : kurapika it's 2am

**kurapikachu** : and ???

**sk8rgay69** : what the fuck is UP guys

**sk8rgay69** : and yes

**doctor funky** : NOT YOU TOO ?!!!?!???!!?

**frog boye :]** : wait me too

**doctor funky** : no all three of you go to sleep.

**sk8rgay69** : no <3

**doctor funky** : fair enough

**sk8rgay69** : HELP

**sk8rgay69** : ARENT U SUPPOSED 2 BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE ??

**doctor funky** : no that's pika

**doctor funky** : or well it used to be

**doctor funky** : kurapika how many monsters did u drink

**kurapikachu** : ....

**kurapikachu** : no comment .

**frog boye :]** : also why are u typing like that

**frog boye :]** : u always type all proper n stuff

**kurapikachu** : idk i think it's all the schoolwork i've been doing,,,

**kurapikachu** : and also the fact that its 2am and im literally vibrating

**doctor funky** : you still haven't answered me 👎

**frog boye :] & kurapikachu**

**frog boye :]** : kurapika

**frog boye :]** : if u tell me how many u drank i promise i wont tell

**kurapikachu** : no i am Not falling for this again .

**kurapikachu** : last time i told u i scratched killua's skateboard u said u wouldnt tell but the next day at lunch my bag was stuffed with fucking ROCKS

**frog boye :]** : OK BUT I PROMISE I WONT TELL

**kurapikachu** : no .

**frog boye :]** : onegai 🥺

**kurapikachu** : ..

**kurapikachu** : 5

**frog boye :]** : FIVE ?!???

**kurapikachu** : .........

  
  


**no hetties allowed**

**frog boye :]** : THEY DRANK FIVE .

**kurapikachu** : YOU FUCK

**frog boye :]** : once a liar always a liar <3

**frog boye :]** : plus leorio was paying me

**doctor funky** : i had nothing to do with that what are you talking about .

**sk8rgay69** : JESUS FUCK 5 WHOLE CANS ?? HOW R U NOT DEAD .

**doctor funky** : YEA PIKA WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DRINK 5 MONSTERS .

**doctor funky** : PIKA ??

**frog boye :]** : wtf someones throwing rocks at my window

**kurapikachu** : open up bitch .

**frog boye :]** : NO GO AWAY

**sk8rgay69** : BAHAHAHA

**frog boye :]** : STOP LAUGHING IF MITO SEES THEM SHES GONNA MURDER ME

**kurapikachu** : BOOHOO I SAID OPEN UP

**frog boye :]** : NO ?&??&?&

**frog boye :]** : HOWD U GET HERE SO FAST

**kurapikachu** : im running on 5 cans of monster what do u think .

**frog boye :]** : understandable

**frog boye :]** : ...

**frog boye :]** : are u gonna hit me if i let u in

**kurapikachu** : no

**frog boye :]** : 🤨

**kurapikachu** : /hj

**frog boye :]** : ok good enough

**sk8rgay69** : ?$;&?&;$($

Gon slides his window open right before he notices Kurapika throwing another pebble.

“Ow!” Gon tries not to whine too loud.

“Sorry,” Kurapika flinched and sucked their teeth. “That was totally, 100% accidental.” They say trying to sound serious but completely failing by Gon’s reaction.

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon, hurry up,” Gon beckons Kurapika over to the window ledge and helps them up onto it. They pass each leg over the ledge until they are completely inside and hop off. Gon sits cross legged on his bed and they join him, legs crossed. “What’s wrong?”

Kurapika sighs, “Couldn’t sleep again...”

“Was it the nightmares?”

“Yeah,” They sigh again, this time heavier. “I couldn’t sleep so I walked over to the gas station and got a Monster.”

“Wait so, you didn’t have five?”

“Oh no, I did. How do you think I keep up with all my schoolwork?”

“Pika!” Gon lightly shook their shoulder before flopping onto his bed, bothered. “You have to rest! You can’t just constantly drink that stuff and expect yourself to turn out alright!”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, it’s just...the nightmares are getting worse…” They frowned. “At first they weren’t bad because I could only see blurred, short versions of what happened but now it’s like I’m reliving it...and staying awake is the only way I won’t see it.” Kurapika looks down at their fingers, fidgeting with the hem of their shirt. “It’s really hard seeing her like that again...”

Gon sat up, “Oh, Pika I’m so sorry,” He frowned.

“No, it’s fine, it’s not your fault.” They try to reassure him. “Since I just stay up all day and night, I catch up on school work and stuff...I just want her to be proud of me,”

“Kurapika,” Gon sighs this time. “Of  _ course _ she’s proud of you. She sees everything you do, for us especially. You take great care of us and she knows that.” Gon places his hand on their shoulder, “She’s proud of you and she wants you to take care of yourself.” He smiles.

“Thank you, Gon.”

“Now what I want you to do is go home, turn some music on, and try to sleep.” Kurapika gets up but before they finally do, Gon adds, “ _ Calming _ music.”

Kurapika chuckles, “Alright,” They stand up and head to the window ledge. “Goodnight, Gon,”

Gon runs over and gives them a strong hug. “Goodnight, Pika.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I HOPE UR DOING WELL IM SORRY I HAVENT POSTED AN Y T H IN G IN A HOT SEC MY MOTIVATION JUDT D WORDED N I FINALLY OGT IT UP AGAIN SO YEA N E WAYS UHHH FANTASY FIC IS ON HOLD, I HAVE A ONESHOT COMING OUT SOON ??? IDK WHEN SORRY, N THANKS 4 READING ILY /P BYE BYEEEEE (psst follow me on twt @killuairi im rly active on there)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has no correlation 2 the story at all i just . had 2 .

** no hetties allowed **

**frog boye :]** : guys

 **frog boye :]** : pog -> frog

 **frog boye :]** : poggers -> froggers

 **frog boye :]** : pogchamp -> frogchamp

_**sk8rgay69 changed frog boye :]’s name to frogchamp** _

**frogchamp** : thank u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about time i add the name change thing .
> 
> also ps i dont know if ill have Plot maybe itll just b random shit like this we’ll see !!!


End file.
